


Colors |InuYasha x Reader|

by dorkinsas



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas
Summary: You were a vision in the morning when the light came throughI know I've only felt religion when i've lied with youYou said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are tooAnd I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Reader, Inuyasha & Kagome Higurashi & Sango & Miroku & Shippo, Kagome Higuarashi & Reader, Miroku & Reader, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sango & Reader, Shippo & Reader





	Colors |InuYasha x Reader|

Okay, so where exactly is the Higurashi family shrine? I'm supposed to go over to Kagome's for a class project. We had to create a presentation on Arthurian Legend, more specifically Mort D'Arthur. And I was supposed to go over to my classmates place (seeing as it was assigned partner projects). I screamed in frustration, leaned against the building beside me, and brought out my phone to texting Kagome.

Where's your place at?  
I'm lost.

Oh. I'm so sorry!  
Kagome Higurashi's Location.

Did Kagome just share her location with me? To be fair, I shouldn't be complaining. It certainly made this whole ordeal much more bearable now that I know where I am in correlation to Kagome. Thank goodness the share location feature has a direction feature in it. I walked towards the home of the Higurashi family and knocked before Kagome dragged in, muttering something about not given any cool down time after a couple hectic days. Whatever that meant. The raven haired girl brought me into her home. We weren't even in her room before the two of us started our project.

"So do you want to split the project up amongst us?" asked Kagome.

"I guess. I already read it seeing as my mother is an Literature Professor at the local University." I informed her.

Kagome beamed at me, her eyes going into stars. "Really? That's wonderful!"

I nodded and smiled at her childish nature. Before we were bombarded by an older woman who I guess was Kagome's mother carryinf a tray of food I assume would be snacks.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't know you were bringing a friend home. It's been so long that I saw one of her friends. I was beginning to think Inuyasha was the only one of her friends." Mrs Higurashi told me.

First off... then why did you bring a tray of snacks out? Secondly...Inuyasha? Who the hell is that? I've never heard that name before. I shrugged it off as Kagome complained but took the tray of food away from her and finished the trekk to her room. We made it into her room and started the project. The two of us trying to find some articles on the historical context and background information on the Arthurian Legend.

And then a man with silver hair, dog ears, and a red robe burst through her window. "Come on, Kagome! Let's go!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome said and the beads around his neck went to the floor making him face-plant into the carpet. "Don't you see I have a guest over? Can't this wait?"

The man looked up with a scowl on his face before his eyes landed on me. "I don't care if you have a guest over! Did you forget it was your fault?"

"SIT BOY!" he face-planted into the floor harder.

**

Kagome didn't go to school the next day. I had wanted to meet with her in the morning to go over what we had done the night before. But she was nowhere in sight. My friends, Amaya, Hana, and Izumi, seemed to notice my strange behavior in the morning based on the weird looks they gave me. I looked at my phone to see if I recieved any texts from Kagome at all this morning. I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"You good [Y/N]?" asked Hana at lunch.

"Kagome isn't here." I replied.

Did something happen to her? Did that something happen to deal with the man from last night (that I didn't bother to ask the name of)? Did that something have to do with the mysterious Inuyasha I heard about?

"She gets sick a lot. She has a very weak immune system apparently. You don't have to worry about her so much, [N/N]." said Izumi.

But I couldn't help but worry about her. This wasn't just her grade that was going to be affected. It was going to be my grade that would have to take the heavy blow. After our powerpoint and research were done, we would still have to practice our presentation. I turned and saw Kagome's usual friends: Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. I got up from my spot at lunch and walked over to them.

"You three wouldn't happen to know where Kagome is would you?" I asked them.

"Her grandfather said she came down with a case of the measles." Ayumi explained.

That's a little too far fetched. And they believe that??? Maybe something did happen to her.


End file.
